


6 times Vik told himself he was no parent and that 1 time he had to admit that he kinda was

by ritedition



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), V always liked cats, V is a bad driver, Viktor gives hella Dad-Vibes, Viktor would be a great Dad, he tries his best, some non-canon (I guess)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritedition/pseuds/ritedition
Summary: Vik has left his boxing career behind him and became a ripperdoc. Life is good, good enough for him at last and it wouldn't bother him too much if it would stay that way. That is until he stumbles over a kid in front of his clinic that obviously needs help. Well ... Vik doesn't like kids and doesn't want some himself but he his no cold hearted bastard so he takes the kid, V, in and kind of tries his best for them.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. The kid and Smokey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but I felt major Dad-vibes when talking to Vik and especially with the Street-Kid background I feel like it would fit if Vik knows V for longer than just the time when Jackie and V used his ripperdoc services. I like the idea that Vik took care of V.  
> Most of the stuff here is non-canon so... I hope it's alright, but I like it. So I don't care too much.
> 
> V is not necessarily non-binary here, although I used "them", but I wanted to leave the option open if it's male or female V. So ... imagine whatever you like, it's up to you :D

It wasn‘t the first time that Viktor hat seen the cat. Smallish, almost no fur covering the skinny body and always loudly meowing for food. For sure, it was a stray and one that was barely making it in this city. To be fair, it already was difficult for humans to survive, how should an animal this small manage? There was a reason there were so little animals around here. Why struggle in a place like this. Most people wouldn’t choose this city for living if they really had a choice. It only made sense that animals had left very early.

But this one cat had pulled through. Somehow. And sometimes Vik wondered for how long. Now and then he offered some food; simply leftovers that were gulped down in an instant, no matter what he put in the small bowl at the steps towards his clinic. Often Vik felt like that in a way this cat was the embodiment of the struggles of living in this city.

This morning started a little late. It was raining (sour again) and the world outside his window had been so gloomily uninviting that he hadn’t want to leave his bed.  
His days didn’t start too early anyways. He worked long hours and late. After some amount of sleep (and it usually wasn’t too much he had to admit) he would train a little and then go on his way to his clinic. Even after his boxing career he couldn’t cut exercising. It felt weird when he had stopped for a while. For so long, it had been part of his daily routine that he didn’t want to stop by now. And to be honest, it was helpful to be fit when he had to carry some customers down into the clinic. That had happened now and then, and sometimes people showed up in such a bad shape that they wouldn’t even make it down the stairs. So, after training, some coffee and some burrito he had left his flat. Sometimes Viktor didn’t really know why he even owned the place. He was barely there, lived kind of in his clinic and he had to pay for two places at a time. Actually, he wasted money with that. But at the same time it felt nice to sometimes just leave everything behind and see something else besides the flickering dark and medical instruments all around him.  
Normally, he wouldn’t bat an eye when he turned into the small alleyway, welcomed by a small meow. In the corner of his eye he saw the cat’s body. By this time there were hardly any humans, any customers in the streets. It was in the middle of the day and yet way too early in his experience for waiting customers. But still, something was different, something was off. And that was the kid sitting next to the cat.

Both of them looked at the ripperdoc. He stopped. Looked back at them. The cat (looking like it almost had been hit by a car yet again) and the kid, equally small and scrawny as the cat, clothes dirty and the hair unkempt and all over the place. They both looked like two peas in a pod, a tiny mess all over the place in this big city.

Vik had never seen this kid before. They looked like they lived on the streets. A sad picture overall. He looked around. No adult they belonged to was to be seen. On the other side, it was not uncommon for children to be on their own. Often he had seen one or two of them making their way around crowded places. In a city where you had to crunch for making a living and earning just enough to survive, there was no time for supervising your children all day long and certainly no money for a babysitter and such. Quietly, they mustered each other before Vik moved again, passed them both and stepped down the steps into his clinic.

It was already dark when he came back outside in the evening, colourful street lights shined from the street behind the alley. It was getting louder, more people were moving around than before. Vik had the sad leftovers of a microwaved hotdog in his hands, intended for the cat.  
And the kid was still there. They leaned against the wall next to them, looking tired and occasionally dozing off. Vik looked onto the busy street. Still no adult that was looking for the child. Perhaps they were missing, run off or something. Wouldn’t be the first time in this city. Vik had seen it all. But there was no one and actually, Viktor had to be honest with himself here, he didn’t want to make it his responsibility. His problem actually. He was busy on his own, he didn’t like children at all and the kid had come from somewhere. They could just go back, couldn’t they? Someone would be found who would take care of them.

He placed the food in the bowl and the cat shoved it down in a second. The kid woke again, looked hungrily at the bowl and somehow Vik expected that they would take the food from the stray. You know, survival of the fittest. Vik wouldn’t have stopped them. But the kid only managed a small grin and petted the cat. »Not so fast, Smokey«, they whispered under their breath. The cats ears perked up, it didn’t raise his head, but indeed, it went a little slower.

 _Smokey_ , Vik echoed in his head. It fit somehow, the leftovers of what had been pelt was kind of dirty greyish, looking like smoke rising up from a freshly lit cigarette. He wondered if the cat belonged to the kid or if they just had named the stray for bonding. The scene before him was kind of heart-warming and at the same time freaking sad. Vik felt like an odd bystander; both didn’t pay any further attention to him. And again he wondered if he should say or do something, but this time this thought didn’t felt like a bother or burden like the hours before.

Before he could even do a step forward, a client appeared in the alley and took that decision from him. »Viktor, choom! You got any chrome for me?«

»Sure, Anthony. Hope you have the eddies this time«, Vik nodded, freeing his sight from the kid and turning towards the dark haired man next to him.

»Things are going great lately, lemme tell ya«, the man laughed and took the stairs down to the clinic. He kept chattering about his work and all the jobs he had done that had brought him some fat cash. Vik wasn’t really listening. It was part of the job. Most patients, clients (whatever you wanted to call them) talked a lot and with some Vik really enjoyed having a little chat now and then. But Anthony wasn’t one of them. He was always bragging and overall an ass. But you know, you have to keep the clients happy, so Vik simply nodded and did what he was paid for. He followed back inside, risking a short glance over his shoulder. The kid had went back to sleep, Smokey curling into a ball in their lap right before the door slid shut behind the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, well this is a sad little V I guess.  
> I guess, you can all see where I am going with this.
> 
> So uh, not much to say. See ya'll for the next chapter.


	2. Couchsurfing with V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... now there is a kid and a cat camping in front of Viks clinic. But that doesn't mean he has to take of any of them, right? Right?

A couple of days had passed since Vik hat seen the kid for the first time. And from that day on he saw them every day. The idea of talking to them and asking what was the matter had vanished after the first impulse. But the ripperdoc had started bringing more food. Food for Smokey and some more on a plate for the kid. Both of them took it happily, meowing and grinning thankfully at him. It was odd, it gave Viktor a good feeling about himself, although he was only doing the bare minimum.

And after a few more days with this procedure, the kid at least didn’t look as starved as before. Dirty and scrawny still, but better. With the days passing, it became obvious that the kid was living on the streets. Either they had run away or got lost or whatever. And the longer Vik took minimal care of them the stronger he felt like he should at least ask about the circumstances.

When he stepped outside his clinic with a bowl and plate full of food the two already waited for him. »There you go«, he said, handing the kid the plate and placing the bowl before Smokey. Both of them immediately dug in. Other than all the times before Vik stayed. He sat on the first step, watched them. It was out of the ordinary, he wouldn’t stay, so he could understand the sceptic looks the kid gave him. They ate slower. »Just keep eating, kid«, Vik said. They took one slow bite, chewed almost in slow motion. »Say, kid, what’s your name?«

They gulped, almost chocked and after a short cough the managed a short: »V.«

Vik nodded. He could ask what that was standing for. But he wasn’t nosy and he felt it wouldn’t do him any good now. The kid eyed him already way too sceptical. »And what are you doing here, V? Don’t you have places to be?« V tilted their head. »With your parents for example? At home? Not on the streets all day and night?«

A saddened look appeared on the young face. »I don’t have parents«, they whispered. »They left.«

»They left? Without you?« Vik might not know the most about parents. Or good parents at least. He had had his fair share of bad parenting-experiences in his life, but he knew one thing for sure: Parents usually didn’t just forget their children. Sure, there were bad examples, people that shouldn’t be parents in the first place, but… you know.

»They were going to work but they didn’t came back. First Mum and then Dad. He wanted to look for her. I wasn’t allowed to come with him. I had to wait.« V stared at their feet. In their small hands they still held the food. »And I waited and waited for a few days but neither of them came back. And then there was no food or money left and I left home.« Their eyes got glassy and Vik feared that they would start crying. He prayed to who- and whatever that the kid wouldn’t. He had no idea what to do with a crying child.

»And you made your way here?« _And your parents probably died somehow somewhere. Worst case? Scavvs took them_ , he thought, but guessed it was better not to say it out loud. For both of them and the sake of this situation, that felt fragile already anyways.

»I followed Smokey.«

Vik’s eyes wandered towards the cat. The stray looked proud in this moment, stretched its neck and purred a little when V petted it. »But you know, kid«, Vik said. »You can’t stay here.« Immediately, V stiffened. »No, no, no, don’t get me wrong. I’m not chasing you away.« They relaxed again. Perhaps Vik should have said that in the beginning. »I’m sure you know NC. Wandering around might be okay at day but not at night. You’re just a kid in the end.«

»But I don’t wanna go back!«

Vik figured. Even before he had started this dialog. »Yeah.. I guess.« He sighed. »Where are you from, V?«

»Heywood.«

Wow, not even from this district. Vik wondered why the kid had made it here. There were beggars in every district, why not look for help there and instead follow a cat that looked like it really wasn’t good at taking care of itself. He really wondered. But again he didn’t voice his questions. In fear that the kid would open up to some emotional baggage Vik didn’t want to deal with. And for which he really didn’t feel ready at all. »Why don’t you wanna be in that district back there? You surely know some people who would take care of you?«

»No, they wouldn’t«, said V and they nestled at their shoe laces. »I don’t really know anyone there.«

Viktor wasn’t too sure, if he wanted to believe that. It only sounded partly true. And there were some gangs in Heywood, most people where part of them and usually the gangs took care of all of their people. Especially in Heywood. But what could he do? He had to take the kid’s word for granted, didn’t he? He sighed deeply. »But you can’t stay on the streets.«

»I know.« They looked away, avoiding his glance.

For a moment, it was just silent. The city moved around them but none of them did. The kid didn’t know what to do and Vik kind of hoped the problem would solve itself. He knew very well that that wasn’t going to happen. But you can hope, right? »You can sleep and stay in the clinic, if you like? It’s dry and warm and not outside in some shady alley.«

The kid was sceptic. For a moment they seemed to overthink the option, looked at the door to the clinic then back to Vik and then to Smokey, back to Vik. Probably was just checking their options. And as far as Vik could tell there weren’t too many. But still, that was alright. It was good that they were sceptic, he didn’t mind. He would have been too if he was in their place. »Can Smokey come as well?«

Vik eyed the cat that was happily licking its face after the meal. He frowned. »Urgh, you know«, he started. He was pretty sure that V knew where he was going. They looked unhappy. »It’s a clinic after all, with medical instruments and sharp tools and it really isn’t a place for a cat.« _And not for a kid too, if you actually think about it_ , he added but quickly pushed that thought aside. »I’d like to keep it as clean as it is right now.«

»Mhh.« Absentmindedly V patted Smokey.

»The cat’s here all the time, probably not leaving too soon as long as food is coming. He’ll wait for you, I’m sure.«

That seemed convincing enough. »’kay.« With quite some effort, that hurt to see (the kid was weaker than he had assumed and really… it shouldn’t be that way. But it was NC, nothing new there and it wasn’t his kid. Plus he was helpful now, good enough, right?), V got on their feet. They adjusted their dirty clothes and said to Smokey: »You wait here. ’m just taking a break, right?« The cat really meowed.

Vik couldn’t hide the grin creeping on his face. »Then after me«, he said and turned around. He took the steps and the doors slid open. Behind him he heard smaller, faster steps. »So, you’re Viktor?«, V asked.

For a second Vik asked himself why the kid would know that, until he remembered that he had met Anthony outside. He didn’t think that they had paid attention to the short greeting, but apparently they had. »Right«, he nodded. »Just Vik is okay.«

With some rattling he opened the door to the right and stepped in. It was dark, it was a basement after all. The artificial lighting was bright and colourful, but just enough to dimly light the place. Viktor didn’t like too bright lights. One of the reasons why he wore shades all the time. He let his gaze wander. Just now he realised how little furniture he had here. »Why don’t you sit on the chair«, and nodded towards the operation chair in the middle of the room. Sure, he had offered that V could sleep here, but there was nothing to sleep on. He couldn’t let them sleep on the operation chair. For now perhaps, but that was no solution for – he didn’t know for how long – long. He might should get a couch … or he could offer that they could sleep at his place? Would give the place some raison d’être after all, but at the same time it was too much, right? Right? Vik didn’t want to make this weird with the idea … was it already weird? Was he overthinking that? He had just invited the kid to stay here. For the moment. Nothing more. And it wasn’t even his kid.

He took a deep breath. Relax, Viktor.

Meanwhile V had hopped on the operation chair, wiggling their feet as they couldn’t stop looking around. They had been tense since the first moment Vik had seen them and it was only now he really realised as they relaxed, their shoulders slumping forward a little bit, their fingers not fiddling anymore. But it also was in this very moment Viktor just realised how small they were. They looked awfully lost and tiny on this blue, frayed chair. »You wanna eat something?«, Vik asked, breaking the silence.

»Na«, V shook their head.

Right, they just had eaten a moment ago. »Just tell me, if you are hungry again.« They nodded, still looking around. Viktor slumped on his swivel stool, staring into the semi-darkness. Had that really been a good idea? Suddenly, he felt very conscious about his decision. »Well, V, you should drink somethin’ … what’s your favourite NiCola?«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go and V kind of got adopted. Not that Vik would name it that way. But you know.  
> Who knows what happened to V's parents. I don't know, I kind of like the Scavvs idea. But again, left it kind of open, build your own version, if you want to.
> 
> Some more moments with small V incoming, I guess :D


	3. Shadow boxing

It had been a few days since V hat stepped into Vik’s clinic for the first time. Pretty much after that it had been settled: the kid wouldn’t leave too soon. It still felt weird to somehow be responsible for a child , but Vik just couldn’t send them off now that he was fully aware (or at least mostly) about their situation. If there was no one to take care of them… well, it had to be him. For now. Just for now! Until there was a better solution. Because Vik didn’t like children and wasn’t really good with them. That fact definitely hadn’t changed overnight.  
The good thing was: V was a pretty easy going kid. They didn’t speak too much, they didn’t ask for anything at all (Vik had caught himself almost forcing the kid to eat and drink) and overall didn’t require too much attention. When Vik was busy with operations, had clients over or was otherwise not there for V, the kid wandered around outside. The ripperdoc wasn’t too sure where exactly the kid was going but they came back every now and then, every few hours at most. They strolled in again, got a drink and silently assured Vik that they were fine before they left again.

Vik really was curious where they went but he never asked. Somehow he had the feeling that it was this secretive aspect that might make it more interesting for V when they were outside. So he just let them. What he knew for sure (and for sure was like one hundred percent) was that Smokey joined the kid. The cat might not have too much pelt left but every time V came back their shirt was covered in short cat hair and after a day they had that distinct cat small all over them. But as long as they were okay and not running in some sort of trouble, Vik was fine with whatever they were doing. The ripperdoc just hadn’t any sort of overprotective streak inside of him. He hoped at least.

Right now he was cleaning the basement. One of his clients had left most of her blood all over the place. Vik actually was surprised that the woman still had been alive when she had arrived here. A lot of destroyed chrome, broken limbs and open flesh wounds. It was one of those days where it wasn’t just changing some chrome, insert some new Kiroshi Optics. It had been a fight for life while death himself was looking over Vik’s shoulder. And if Vik would believe in this concept he would swear that the cool air from the air con felt like death’s breath in his sweaty neck. In the end, after quite some time he had been successful. She had been weak and she would have to go through some procedures in a few days when she was better again, but for now she was stable and alive and to be honest: that had been Vik’s main priority. Obviously.  
She still would have been here normally, but Vik had contacted her family and they had insisted to get her and bring her home. It wasn’t something Vik would advise, ‘cause there was always the possibility of late complications, but he wasn’t one to argue about that. He informed the family about the situation and if they still wanted to go with it he wouldn’t hinder them. In his early years he had thought differently about this, but he had learned that you can’t force people towards their luck. In the end, he always wished them the best until he eventually saw them again.  
Nevertheless, cleaning was an absolute nightmare. It was at times like these that Vik was really glad that most parts of this basement were covered in tiles. Not beautiful to look at but easy to clean. He was just cleaning his utensils in the back of the clinic as the door opened. Automatically, his head turned, checking who was entering, but as he couldn’t see someone immediately, he knew, it had to be V. The kid was so small that Vik couldn’t see them depending on where he was standing in the basement.

»’m back!«, they exclaimed as every time. It already had become a habit.

Vik grunted in response, nodded to himself and finished cleaning. While drying his hands, he walked back into the main room and with a sigh (like so often) he sat on his stool. Shortly, he checked on V. Also a new habit. And actually one, that he felt a little embarrassed about: he quickly made sure the kid wasn’t hurt, that they still had all their arms and legs and as far as he could see all their fingers, ears and all those things. He was checking if they were fine. It was such a tiny gesture, but he really thought it was stupid; the kid wasn’t long with him now anyways. He had no right to sometimes behave like an overprotective parent. He was no parent, they were not his kid. Shaking his head, Vik called himself to reason.  
But V was fine anyways, so his eyes drifted back to the small screen that he actually almost never turned off. It was streaming past (sometimes current) fights all the time. And Vik never got tired of watching them. Remembering different times, he didn’t miss regularly. But you know, there were those certain days.

Behind him he heard the sizzle of an opened can. Good, V was comfortable enough to help themselves. Every new day they seemed to start anew. They were shy again, they asked for permission a lot and they didn’t dare touching things. Yet, it didn’t bother Vik at all. It was fine and he hardly owned anything they could break or he feared of losing. He was pretty simple in that matter. The ripperdoc kept watching the fight and after the opening he didn’t hear anything from V for a while. Until: step. Pause. Step. Pause. Step. Pause. Slowly, one step at a time, V had moved closer towards him. Always checking how he reacted and then again looking at the screen in front of him. The corners of Vik’s mouth curled upwards. »What is it, V?«, he asked without looking at them.

»Uuuh«, they muttered. And stopped.

Vik paused and turned towards them. They stood a few feet away from him, tightly holding the can in both hands. »What have you done?«, he asked, not sounding angry or accusing at all.

»Aaah, I just wanted to ask… those trophies, they are yours, right?«

He looked around. Above his desk and in the back of the clinic, actually almost in every little corner, stood some trophies. Witnesses of times gone by. A different life. »Yeah, had won them some time ago.«

»Figured«, nodded V. Vik raised his brows. »Read the inscription.” Vik nodded. It was silent between them again. »So you were a boxer?«

»Jep. ‘nd not too shabby I might say.« His mind drifted back to those memories. When he was basically in his prime, and all he did was training all day. And then all those fights. The energy that had been around him, the people shouting, his own excitement and then the Grand Prix. Good times. Times long gone. And a memory that was bittersweet to him.

»That’s … pretty cool.«

»Thanks, kid.«

»I wondered«, said V again and their voice went a tint more silent. »Would you teach me?«

»Mh?« Vik was confused, turning his head. For a second he wasn‘t so sure if he had heard right.

»Would you teach me some boxing? Like you had done and those fights you’re watching all the times?« Expectantly and wide eyed, they looked at him.

Viktor was baffled. »Why? Are you in trouble?« Seriously, that was the first thought that hit him. Why would that kid need to know how to fight? Sure, he had started even younger than them. But his situation had been different, it just had been a hobby. No more afterthoughts.

»No, I’m not!« V looked offended that he had even thought about that. »I just thought… it would be nice if you would teach me. If you’d like and stuff…«

For a moment Vik starred at them, before he nodded. »Sure. Why not.« He placed the stethoscope that he was wearing around his neck almost all the time, on the table and got up. A grin beamed across V’s face and they placed their soda right next to it. Their steps were light and full of excitement as they both stepped in the back of the basement. Here it was spacious with no medical equipment in their way.

»So«, said Vik. »As you’re only small and scrawny-«

»He!«, V protested.

»What? It’s true!«

The kid huffed.

Vik laughed. »It’s true! Therefore, it would be best for you if are just fast. You can’t hit too hard yet. So be fast, ‘kay?« They nodded. Vik himself moved his weight towards his toes, lifting his heels. »Like this, look.« V copied him. »Like this you can move around faster.« Together and almost synched they moved around the room. »Good, good«, Vik praised and he lifted his arms in front of his chest. »Hold your arms here. Others can’t hit you as hard like that.« Again, V copied him. With one hand Viktor corrected their pose. »A little closer and then you can hit…« He held one hand up. V mustered him. »Come on.« And they hit his hand. It didn’t hurt at all. He was bigger, they were young and kind of weak. »Good!«, he praised and again V was a ball of joy.

They kept “training” for the next hours. Vik had a lot of spare time and he had to admit: he totally forgot time. Just when a new client walked in they stopped. Vik was slightly sweaty and heavily embarrassed about the circumstances, and he quickly went back to work, while V just vanished with Smokey again for the next hours again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Little V trying to bond with Vik. I really liked the idea that Vik has taught V some skills. The basics at least.
> 
> Next we'll have a small time skip. So V's gonna be a little older (in their teens) for newer problems Vik has to face with the kid :D


	4. Nosebleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tiny mention of blood (you know, being what the title says), it's not gory or graphic or anything, but just so you know and everything.

»You’ve gotta be kiddin’!«, that was everything Viktor managed to say as he saw V stumbling into the clinic. The teen had appeared towards the evening and first Vik had paid no attention to them. It wasn’t out of the ordinary anymore that the kid appeared every now and then. As they got older they stayed outside and away for longer over the course of a day than when they had been younger. But that was how things had been and that was alright. Vik didn’t complain about it. He had more time for his work and watching his fights that way.

And to be honest he could do without an entrance like that. They had stopped right in the door. The daylight still behind them for a second until the automatic door closed with a sweep, the known darkness of the badly lighted clinic in front of them. It made it hard to see them at first. Then Vik saw it. They were wobbly on their feet, bruises all over their body, clothes were dirty and torn and both of their hands pressed to their face. Blood was smeared all over it, making it impossible to immediately pinpoint where it actually came from.

Their steps were a little shaky as they made their way forwards, towards Vik. »No, no , no«, he stopped them immediately. »There!« He pointed towards the blue chair. A small grumble escaped them, but they did as they were told, trying to sit down carefully, in the end slumping down and groaning in pain. »You are already bleeding everywhere«, Vik sighed. A small trail of blood had followed V’s steps. Here a drop. There a drop. Luckily, nothing major.

Vik sighed as he stood in front of the kid. They really looked damaged. »No hands«, he said. »Lemme see.« Their hands simply fell into their lap and Vik finally saw the full, bloody mess. And bloody quite literally. It was smeared all over their face. Somewhat thick, dark blood, still running, but already on the verge of stopping as far as Vik could tell. It wasn’t the worst that Viktor had seen in his life as a ripperdoc. Briefly, he remembered when the lady from a few years ago had stumbled into the clinic or when gang members made their way here, almost always that badly hurt that it was a miracle that they were still alive and in such a shape that Vik could try his best in helping them. It was part of his job to see blood and Vik has had his fair share so far and usually he had no problem with that, he had no weak stomach, but it felt different now that it was V who sat before him. It was the first time that they had been hurt and regarding their looks Vik actually had feared the worst.

With one hand the ripperdoc lifted V’s head up, forcing them to look straight at him, so he could see better. He squinted. »Did you freaking break your nose?!« He had felt really bad a few seconds ago. His heart had been racing, his stomach aching and worst case scenarios racing through his head. But it was just a broken nose. Looked bad, bleeding like hell, must have hurt, but nothing they had to worry about. He didn’t even had to get his precision glove on. Vik had to hold the relieved sigh back.

»Mhm.«

»How?«

»Well…«, V started. Vik sat down on his stool, rolled closer again and quickly checked the bruises. Just to be sure. Only a little bloody, no real wounds. No reason for a headache. »I kind of had stumbled into a fight?«

»’s that a question?« V shrugged. »You’re serious? … what had happened, V?«

»Was minding my own biz and just walkin’ around and then I saw some mugging and…« V just shrugged again and Vik new exactly what was coming now. But he stayed silent. »I just wanted to help.«

»And you thought it was a good idea fighting some small street criminals? With your bare hands?« V avoided his gaze. Vik shook his head. »Fuck, V.« He got up, walked over to some cabinets and got some liquid, some gauze and iodine. »That was so damn stupid«, he said again, came back and shoved the stuff in V’s hands. Again he checked their face. »Good news: nose is broken but everything else is fine. Bad news: you gonna get some black eye probably. Not looking so fine the coming days.«

»So I’m not gonna look as good as I usually do?«, V asked. A dry, somewhat snorting laugh escaped V, followed by a whine. Yep, that must have hurt, but Vik didn’t feel too much pity right now. »The nose has to be straightened again, then you’ll be fine. Wanna do it yourself?«

V hesitated. Their fingers were shaking when they barely touched their nose. Vik rolled his eyes, barely noticeable behind his shades. He knew very well how badly it had to hurt. His own nose had been broken several times in his boxing era. But V had decided that they want to fight and now they had to deal with the consequences without any whining. You just can’t have both. The glory and none of the pain. Vik took the med stuff out of their hands, put it on the metallic tray next to them. Next he simply grabbed V’s nose (as gently as that was possible in those circumstances) and with one expert move he straightened the nose. A surprised, small scream escaped V, followed by a whimper. Tears forming in their eyes from the sudden pain. »There you go«, said Vik, patting V on the shoulder. »As good as new.«

A weak laugh escaped the teen as they carefully touched their face.

»I wouldn’t touch it too much. Still broken and swollen, probably still gonna hurt.«

Immediately, they stopped. Vik moved the metal tray closer to them. »Clean yourself.« Those cuts and bruises were nothing to worry about. They could (and definitely should) take care of them themselves. Silently he sat next to them, watched as they got rid of the thin layer of blood and twitched now and then when substances hit open wounds. »So, mugging, mh?«

»Yeah… just two gonks. Thought I could handle them«, shrugged V.

»And?«

»Well… they look worse than I do.« Vik clearly could see the somewhat proud smile that crept on their face. And it was contagious, but he had to give his all not to show it. He didn’t really like the idea of V stupidly walking into fights on the streets and although he saw himself not in a situation where he was allowed to judge (wasn’t his kid and they almost where old enough to make their own decisions. Although, Vik doubted that last part in this very moment quite a lot).

»Ever spent a moment with the idea that they could have been armed? And you not?«

V stopped. And from the look on their face the ripperdoc could tell that this hadn’t crossed their mind at all. Vik huffed. So they had seen the mugging, thought they could help and without any second thoughts had jumped into the fight. Honourable somehow, that Viktor had to admit, but so damn stupid.

»Listen V-…«

»Yeah, yeah, I already now, Vik. I shouldn’t fight, it was stupid and dangerous. I’ve heard it all already«, V rolled their eyes.

»And yet here we are.«

»Only because they were a little stronger than I had anticipated.«

»You sure you anticipated anything at all?« As well as Vik new V, he doubted that this had passed their mind even for a second. V wasn’t stupid, they could be scarily smart if they wanted to and took the time, but at the same time they often were way too impulsive for their own good. And the result was sitting right in front of him. »I’d say it was pure luck that you didn’t got it worse.«

»Yeah? Well, I’d say it was pure skill.« V straightened their posture with their words. But Vik could see how they were struggling. Their body was aching with the movement. The kid was so damn proud sometimes. He shook his head.

»Just to be sure: we both know I never taught you how to box so you can start problems on the streets, right?«

V snorted and rolled their eyes. »Yeah, we clear«, they said. »Mean, it’s not as if you taught me how to beat multiple goons at once.«

»No need to.«

Nonchalantly, V shrugged their shoulders. For a moment Vik just watched them. He was worried. He didn’t want anything to happen to the kid and if he would be one hundred percent honest: he would like it better if this was the one and only time he saw the kid splattered with blood. But he also knew damn well that that wasn’t going to happen (damn, it was NC. You were pretty lucky if you felt blood on your skin only once in your lifetime) and he was in really no position to tell them what to do. Like not fully. He might felt like a parent now and then, in the end he wasn’t. He could tell them that they shouldn’t end in fights, but he couldn’t force them to listen to him. V was a teen, a know-it-all and head-first-through-any-wall human. Vik’s words fell on deaf ears anyways. He sighed: »Look, kid, I just wanna make sure you know what you’re doing.«

»I am.«

They looked so damn serious and Vik was compelled to believe them with his life. For a second. Then it dawned on him how damn young they were. »Sure…« He scratched his neck and rolled back towards his screen. The fight was almost over by now. »Just make sure you know what you’re running into, ‘lright?« Again, he looked at V until his focus shifted back to the fight. He actually was pretty glad that he could focus on other things right now. Because somehow he wanted to say so much more, wanted to make sure that they were alright now and in the future, but he struggled to find the right words. So he mostly chose not to say anything at all. Aside from: »Don’t wanna see you bleeding to death on my chair.«

A few minutes long it was silent. Only some subtle electrical whirring in combination with Vik’s fight was to be heard, until there was a somewhat holdback: »Promised.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is older V. Still a teen, but already getting into trouble. I somewhat felt like they wouldn't pick fights on regular basis, but you, them being V... they stumble into trouble.  
> Oh, and I thought, they might be 15 or 16 years here. Something like this.
> 
> So ... well, eh ya, thx for reading and see ya for the next one.


	5. Looking for an update

V paced from left to right. They had been continuously on their feet for the last hour. They hadn’t really talked an awful lot. But every time Vik’s attention hat moved back to his work or the screen (and the fight he was missing was even live! So who could really blame him?) they stopped, they threw some grunts and unhappy looks in his direction, until he looked back at them and they started moving again. »For real, Vik, think about it.«

»Am doing that.«

»’n why don’t you like the idea?«

»Why would I?«

»Why not?«

Viktor sighed deeply. »Look, V, is all that about the fight from a few days ago?« The memory when V had come back, bleeding because of a broken nose, was still very clear for the ripperdoc. Now and then he still held his breath when he heard V entering the clinic. Nothing had had happened since then, but Vik knew that from now on he had to be prepared that it was an option. It was like when you drank too much and were able to hold it in until you went to the bathroom and from then on you had to go way often and frequently. He didn’t think that V now was getting used to the taste of fighting or such … but, well you know, it was a small step deeper into the business of NC. And that business usually wasn’t very nice. Quite the contrary.

Vik scanned V. They looked better. Their nose still slightly swollen and the blue-purpleish colour on their face was slowly fading. The bruises had healed mostly, hardly to be seen anymore. But Vik knew very well how they had looked when they had come back. Beat and in a rough state.

»No, it’s not!«, they said energetically.

»What is it then?« Vik tilted his head. For now they really had his attention. He was curious.

But V was struggling finding the right words. Multiple times they opened their mouth, huffed, closed it again. Again and again, without actually saying anything. »Why not? Everyone got some.«

»Great argument«, Vik rolled his eyes. »And it’s not even true. Not everyone.«

»Yeah, yeah. And those who don’t, are actually out of the ordinary.«

»Which is not too bad. No harm in that.«

They grunted. »Yeah, right.«

Actually, Vik had waited for that moment to come. Sooner or later most people wanted their chrome. Especially young people wanted some early. Some even started in first or second grade. All of them had their basic standard chrome when they started school. Slots so they could use shards, neurolinks so they could connect. It was standard. And when Viktor had met V, they already had this basic body-update. Perhaps they had been to school before and therefor went with the modifications, Vik never had asked. He knew that they could read and count, they had mastered the basics and that was everything he needed to know. Vik had spent quite a lot of thoughts if V should go to school, aim for higher education and they had tried. But soon, V had decided that they didn’t want to do that. So they had stopped. And Vik had been fine with that.

So, it really wasn’t a problem because of school and other kids, mobbing over augmentations, that was causing this sudden wish in V. And with that option off the table, Vik knew no alternatives. At least none, he liked or kind of was okay with.

»Only monks and some weird nomads don’t have any chrome at all. And if I want to find some work I’ll have to have some!«

Vik sighed. It was like tilting at windmills. It was an irrational thought but he feared that they would grow addicted to the chrome. It had happened. You’d see celebrities all over the place, barely human anymore, grown way too fond to the chrome in this world. And as much as Vik had feared that V would enjoy fighting from now on he feared now that they would fall in love with chrome. And with chrome… you know, you usually follow a certain path in life. No one got modifications because they only wanted to carry their groceries better. It usually ended the same way. And that was what Vik really feared. He wouldn’t admit it to himself and if he did, he would ask why he did sound so damn selfish. Because that was what it was, right? Of course, he didn’t want anything to happen to V, but in the end he himself didn’t want to experience that they were hurt or worse. He didn’t want to go through that. He cared for them but there was this certain egoistical strike with these thoughts. And who was he to decide for V anyways. He just looked a little after them and was in no place deciding anything for them. And he had to be honest: somehow they would get their chrome if they really wanted even if it wasn’t from him. And Vik liked the thought more that they got it from him instead from some shady ripperdoc who didn’t know what they were doing. Not to sound arrogant, but he knew that the work would be well done if he did it himself. If it had to be done, then here. »And what have you had in mind?«

»Dunno … how about some Gorilla Arms?« Sheepishly, they looked at him.

Vik stared back. He wasn’t sure if they were joking or not. »And you really wanna tell me it’s not about the fight?« Hard to believe if they now wanted some chrome that made it way easier beating other people up. Vik shook his head. »No way I’m gonna give you that.«

V snorted. They slumped onto the operation chair. »Fine, then… monowires?«

»No.«

»Mantis blades?«

»No!«

»’kay, ‘kay, what about …«

Viktor felt like he already knew what would come next: »No, no rocket launchers.«

With an unhappy groan V ran their hand through their hair. »If you say no to everything anyways, why even bother?« A hint of anger was on their face as they stared at Vik and pouted.

They had a point. »You’re right. But you’re not getting’ some chrome that’s gonna change major parts of your body.«

»Mhpf.«

»You know too damn well that there is a certain risk of your body rejecting the chrome. You’ve seen it yourself here.« V knew he was right. They looked to the side. »So we gonna choose something smallish for the beginning. No new lungs, no heavy weapons, alright?«

»Yeah…fine…« They probably didn’t want to sound satisfied but Vik could see that they were. They got what they wanted. At least partly.

»What do you think about some optics?«

»Yeah sure!« They nodded. It probably wasn’t the big thing they had hoped for, but better than nothing.

Viktor got on his feet. He muted the fight and pulled out some brand-new optics. »Wanna change your eye colour while we’re at it?«

For a moment they had to think. »No, I don’t think so. It’s fine like this.«

»Okay. You know the procedure.«

With lots of energy V took their right posture, grinning from one ear to the other as they were watching every single one of Vik’s steps. »Thank you, Vik!«

»Don’t mention it.«

»No, for real!«

Vik simply nodded.

»I’m gonna pay you back. I don’t want it for free.«

Vik stopped for a second. The words sunk in. He knew why the kid said something like this. They wanted to show gratitude. They didn’t want to bother him. They had always tried to not be a burden to him. Vik had never felt like they were. He had never said anything like that. But apparently, they had felt that way. It stung. Perhaps they said something like this because they weren’t his own kid. Because they only had a relationship that was like a kid and guardian. But not like family. Vik gulped heavily. Or he was seeing too much there. He shook his head and walked over. »You don’t have to repay me«, he said. »Keep the money.«

»Well, but I want to!«

There was such intenseness in their voice that Vik felt like he shouldn’t argue here. »Then… you can do some minor jobs for me. Later. For a while.« He took a seat next to V. He put on his precision glove.

»Roger that!«

A tiny smirk appeared on Vik’s face as he saw how happy they looked in this moment. They beamed. Perhaps it wasn’t such a stupid idea. »Alright then, jack in.« He picked up the anaesthetics-gun, looked over to V. They barely could content themselves. They might be a teen by now, but in that moment they looked an awful lot like the little kid that had sat in this chair for the very first time. »You still sure?«

»Yeah! Like never before.«

Vik nodded. Without him saying anything V presented their right arm. The ripperdoc placed the gun, shot the dose of anaesthetics into V’s system. »Is it working?«

V waited a moment. »Pretty sure it is. Feels numb.«

»Good«, Vik nodded and stood next to the teen. »See you again in a minute, kid.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always found it odd that V had no real chrome in the beginning of the game (but you know, being a game and such, it totally made sense), but I feel like as a story stand-alone it would make sense in a city like NC that V would ask for some chrome rather sooner than later.
> 
> And here we are. Hope you enjoy and see you next time :D


	6. Welcome to the Merc-Life

It hadn’t been the question if it happened rather then when it would happen. And if Vik was totally honest, he had to admit, that he’d always known that this would happen. He knew that V would become a merc. Or at least would be highly interested in taking this risk. Seeing it as a chance to prove themselves.

Viktor had never really asked where they went when he was midst work and they were roaming around the city. As long as they returned healthy it didn’t bother him too much. But there had been this tiny idea that they might return to Heywood. Not fully. Just for the time being until they came home … well, until they came back to sleep here. Everytime, Vik had to think back when V was this tiny kid and had told him that there was not a single soul in Heywood that could take care of them. He hadn’t fully believed them back then and now it was the same. There was some story behind this, but he didn’t want to sniff around. If V didn’t want to tell him up to this day, then that was fine. He wouldn’t force them. He had no right to. It was alright if they had their own little secrets. But with them returning to Heywood, it was almost too obvious that they would come in touch with some of the gangs. Valentinos or 6th street. Vik himself never really had been in contact with either of them so he couldn’t say for sure which one was the safer option for V. Well, obviously, the safest option would be that they wouldn’t mingle with any gangs at all.

But that was illusionary. Vik knew that. For people like them, the city had only so much to offer. The options were limited and as weird as it sounded, doing merc work for gangs or joining them fully was often one of the safest options if you wouldn’t go fully overboard and crazy. In the last point Vik trusted the kid. They might be naive sometimes and wanted to prove themselves way too much for their own good, but generally, they weren’t stupid and mostly knew how to look out for themselves. That was a good thing. That gave Vik some sort of security as he sat there and watched V.

Excitedly, they walked up and down, every little step jumpy and full of happiness. »Can you believe it, Vik? My first job!«

»Didn’t you do some work for Wakako and Padre back then?«, Vik grinned.

»Yeaaah, sure«, they waved off. »But that had only been small stuff. Nothing major.«

»And this is?« Vik knew it was. V had told him so many times until now and he wouldn’t forget, but he enjoyed teasing them a little. Well, was it really teasing? They didn’t seem to mind and every time they told him everything again with never fading happiness. Although, there was this rising fear in Vik (an emotion he was very busy pushing away. He shouldn’t fear for the kid in general, they weren’t that close, right?) that something might would happen, albeit he liked seeing them excited and like they reached some of their goals.

»Sure it is! All the other stuff was just like: get me this stuff. Drive this person. Deliver that package. Everyone could do that.«

»But you got paid. ‘t was okay?«

»Yeah, yeah«, they nodded and shrugged. With a fizz they opened a can of NiCola Blue and took a sip. »It was okayish. It was money.« Money they had insisted in giving Vik. It had been a constant, recurring struggle for them both. V wanted to pay Vik, Vik didn’t want any money for the sake of his life. Sometimes he found some eddies all over the clinic or the apartment, decently hidden by V. Probably in hopes that he wouldn’t find them too soon and return them. Vik sometimes did. Now and then, he kept them. Not because he needed it or felt like V owed him, but because he knew damn well that it would make the kid happy. »But this is gonna be great! After that I really gonna be big! A great merc!«

Vik nodded. It was always amazing seeing the almost-adult kid loosing themselves in their fantasies and dreams for the future. For the moment they reminded him of himself when he had been younger and dreamt about a career in boxing. It was in these moments that Vik forgot that he was actually concerned. V had something on them that made you wish they would achieve their goals. You just wanted to see them succeed and be happy. They deserved it.

»And now it’s not one of those gigs anyone could do! Two others and me, we gotta sneak in that corpo building and steal some tech.«

»Do you know the other two?«

»Yep«, said V. »Talked to them a few times. They’re alright. Not too bright, but they know what they do. ‘nd they’re good with guns.« V shrugged their shoulders. »That compensates for me … gotta train with guns in the future. Have to get better.«

Vik frowned. But they were right. Not using a gun as a merc was unusal. »Just make sure you’re safe, alright?«

»Roger that!«, they said and with one big gulp they emptied the can. With a clank, they placed the can next to Vik, before they grabbed their stuff, stretched a little: »Don’t wait for me.« And off they went.

Yeah, V had said that Vik didn’t have to wait for them. But honestly, who was he even kidding? Of course he would wait. As if he could sleep if he didn’t know how V was doing. As they had said: it was their first bigger gig and a lot of stuff can happen if you try to steal from corpos. He just couldn’t go home and go to sleep as if nothing was new.

Viktor didn’t even know if they would come back to the clinic or the flat. What if they arrived here and he wasn’t here? One the other hand: what was if they were at the flat and he was here? Vik sighed. He could only be at one place at a time. And he had the feeling that it was smarter if he waited here.

Luckily, he had some work to do. Some clients made their way to the clinic, quite some work that took his mind off V. What was good. But after some time with work and cleaning, he ended in an empty and way too silent clinic, although a fight was running before him. It took Vik quite some concentration to keep watching and keep his mind from drifting away every few seconds. It was weird. Thinking that V was old enough to do some merc work, to almost be on their own. It felt like yesterday that he had helped them, had taken them in and had been convinced that it would only be for so long. But it had been quite some time. They had grown, they had formed character, they had been stubborn, they had been sweet and it wasn’t too long ago that they had asked for chrome. After that there had only been some minor updates. It hadn’t been like Vik had feared. That they wanted more and more, that they wanted to change every aspect of their body after they had seen the power of augmentations. Vik had seen that in other people quite a lot and he also knew too well that it would definitely not happen to every person, it was a chance that you develop a habit and he had feared that it might hit V as well. It hadn’t. Which was good.

They had been happy with just the optics. They had upgraded their cyberdeck for more mod slots and better functionality and have went in the direction of a decent netrunner. Vik had been glad. But he had also asked himself if he was selfish. Yes, he kind of feared for V and still he told himself every day that he was a gonk for this sort of behaviour. He shouldn’t force his fear on V, hold them back because he feared that something might happen to them. Because he didn’t want to see them hurt. He was closer to the kid than to his clients. If one of them died even though he had done his absolute best, then he could shrug it off. It was unfortunate and he felt bad, had to overthink if he could have done more or something differently. But it was different. It didn’t become baggage he had to carry. But Viktor knew that it might be different with V. He actually was pretty sure. And to be honest: he didn’t want to test if he was right about this.

Every other second is eyes drifted towards the entrance. Still nothing. He paused the fight and checked the news. Nothing out of the ordinary. Back to the fight.

The ripperdoc took a deep breath. They were doing merc work, they wanted to be a merc. That was their life now. He had to accept that, he had to be okay with that. And he had no damn right to not be okay with it. He had taken care of the kid, had looked after them, but they were not his kid. Damn it, Vik, get your shit together. V is not your kid!

The doors were sliding open. Fast as lightning, Vik’s hand paused the video. It was silent again. For a short moment he heard nothing, his stomach ached and he felt a hint of panic. Then some slightly unsteady steps and in the shadows of the basement V appeared. They looked tired, somewhat wet (what the hell had they been being? And they stunk. For real, V?!) but not hurt! Quickly and multiple times, Vik scanned them, looking for wounds, deep cuts, damaged organs. He couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. It was just some tired V. That was all.

»Huh, Vik«, they muttered and shuffled towards the nearest chair, slumping onto it. Their voice sounded rough. »That was some crazy shit. We went in and everything was fine, and I almost forgot about the surveillance cams-«

V was talking and talking, Vik didn’t even had the chance to ask if they were alright. But as they didn’t ask for his professional help, he guessed they were just fine. Nothing more than a few bruises, slight cuts and quite the amount of dirt from somewhere. In an instant it was a huge load off his mind. And with a small and somewhat proud grin on his face he leaned in and listened to V’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, V being old enough to start their journey into the merc life. I think it would be something they always wanted to do. It kinda would fit, I think.  
> And yes, I know Wakako sits in Westbrook but I feel like she is one of the fixers that would give smaller jobs to younger mercs or merc-wannabes as well. If it's not a way too important job.
> 
> So, next up the last chapter.  
> It's propably obvious what is coming next, but stay tuned and until then :D


	7. See ya, Night City

»And? Whaddaya saying, Vik?«

Yeah, what did Vik had to say? He wasn’t too sure himself. Speechless he stared at the car in front of him. It was a first car. Any first car wasn’t the most beautiful on the streets. In those cars you could see that the owner was young and not the richest yet. The cars looked used and shabby and somehow it always had his charm. The car in front of him, had all of that. Some charm, a lot of used, even more shabby and that much rust that Viktor wasn’t sure if it was more rust than metal overall. The ripperdoc pressed his lips together.

His gaze wandered to V. They beamed with joy and almost lovingly patted the metallic roof of the car. Vik really didn’t want to be too honest and rude, he clearly saw how happy they were. Did his opinion really matter? And to be fair… the car wasn’t the best, but it also wasn’t as bad as it could be. »What did you pay again?«, he asked, avoiding the question itself a little.

»Only 10 grand!« With wide steps V toured around the car, checked every detail and brushed of some dust from the windows with their sleeve. »Would have been about 12 grand but I did a gig for them and haggled a little. And voila!« With wide, open arms they presented the car again. As if the first time hadn’t been enough.

10 grand. A lot of money and still very little compared to the costs of other cars. But Viktor knew how hard V had worked the past weeks. They had taken a lot of gigs, smallish jobs, they had almost done everything to earn some money. It wouldn’t have surprised him if they had started babysitting kids. In some downtime they had been down, not finding anymore gigs because the fixers had preferred mercs with some more experience that were almost equally cheap to hire. The market was harsh in that field. But V had pulled through and now they were standing here with their very own car. They had every right to be proud of themselves. The car had been important to them and they had succeeded. Vik couldn’t help but smile as he looked at them. »A little rusty«, he said. He couldn’t hold it back, but still he was smiling, infecting V with it and they clearly weren’t bothered by his words. »But looks nice. Four wheels, an engine, probably will do what it’s supposed to.«

»Absolutely!« V’s gaze was like when you look at someone you absolutely adore. When you look at family, you had missed and not seen for way too long. When you look at something you had always wanted. »Wanna ride with me?«

»Hell no, V, no chance«, Vik said. He had been at V’s side when they had started driving. They had lent a car from some buddy of theirs and the first times Vik had joined them. He wasn’t very helpful, he himself barely drove a car and it had been quite some time since he had to the last time. He had been more of an emotional and mental support than a technical. And for heaven’s sake, Vik had been so glad when he had been able to get out of the car again. V drove fast, like really fast, and they didn’t even slow down for turns or anything. Every time Vik had left the car he had felt nauseous, and for the next hour (at least) he had to lie down and do nothing. Vik had had his fair share of driving experiences with V. And since they had become confident enough and didn’t need any help anymore he had never set foot in one of V’s burrowed cars again. And he wouldn’t set one in their very own car now. Nevertheless, he opened the passenger door and risked a look.

The inside of the old Galena G240 was as the outside. Old, had seen quite a lot, but still with charm. You could spend some time in here. V had already placed that dog wobble-head they had bought from their first gig money. An old radio was playing some rock music. Vik’s head bobbed to the rhythm and as his gaze wandered, it stopped at the bags on the back seats.

His stomach cramped. He swallowed hard. »You sure, you wanna do this, V?«, he asked and straighten up. The ripperdoc looked at V. »Do you really wanna go to Atlanta?« It had been a topic for quite a while now. V had spoken about it for some time. They had made some connections there and saw a chance for themselves. Vik had heard it all. He knew why they wanted to leave. But it was time now. Back then it had been an idea that perhaps would never happen. But now… it was really happening. And it saddened Vik. The moment had been so happy a minute ago and now he struggled not letting the corners of his mouth fall down.

»Yeah, I think so«, V said. They had taken a moment to think about it.

»And you think the car will make it there?«, joked Vik. A shy try to loosen the mood, to get rid of this uptight feeling he felt himself. It was in moments like these he realised how important V was to him but also how badly he handled it if the situations got any emotional. Vik always tried his best to wiggle out somehow.

A snorty laugh escaped them : »Sure it will!« They grinned for a second before they turned serious. »I have to Vik.« They fiddled with their fingers. Vik noticed. They had done that way more often when they had been younger. Now V only did it when they had to talk about difficult topics or if they couldn’t find the right words. »It’s too hard finding gigs here. And I really wanna work as a merc. But you know… it’s difficult here. And I want people to know me and my name. And somehow … I have no luck here. Feel like Atlanta might be better to me.«

Vik nodded. »You want to make a name for yourself.«

»Exactly! And I wanna see something, experience something. Something other than only NC … somehow… I don’t know, it feels like NC is just not really working for me. You know? I think I can make it there!«

»Sure. And it’s best if you leave now. While NC hasn’t swallowed you yet. Go while you still can.« Viktor had heard multiple people say that. And at first it had strike him odd. It was weird to say something like this. When he had been younger he never understood why people would say something like this. But now he himself knew that they had been right. If you stay in NC for too long and have the feeling that you are getting somewhere and that you are not the one at the very bottom, then you are already lost and you can hardly leave this city behind. You could still try but there would be always some part missing. You would leave a piece of you behind in NC. And you would always want to return. The city was like a strong magnet that pulled everything towards itself and refused to set it free again.   
He himself was stuck here. There was no chance he could imagine a life somewhere else. And as far as he could tell V wasn’t as stuck yet. So if they wanted to leave, now was the time. They still had the chance. »Just wanted to make sure you are sure about this.«

»I really am! Thought a lot about it.«

Vik could tell. He had noticed how they had lay awake many nights. And then they had told him. From then on it only had been a waiting game again for it to happen. »And if you want to come back, you know that there is a place for you here, kid.«

The grin returned on V’s face. »I know, Vik. Thanks for everything.« They made their way around the car and hugged Vik. It was odd. There were only a handful of occasions when they had hugged as Vik could recall. V had never been a huggy-type kid and Vik himself wasn’t as well. So it had been only so many times they had looked for a hug. When Smokey had died or V had been terribly sick or they had been hurt. In these moments the younger version of V had craved some closeness. But Vik savoured the moment right now. It let his heart drop and again he felt this hint of sadness and the longer this took the harder it was for him to push it away. »Really. Thanks for everything«, they said again.

Vik patted their back while they still hugged and nodded. »Nothing to thank for, kid.« A happy grin, probably the happiest he had looked in years, was on his face as he looked at them. »Take care, will ya? Don’t do anything stupid and call now and then.«

»I will! Promise!« They looked at the ripperdoc for a moment until they hugged him again and then walked back to the car. They opened the door and waved to Vik.

»At any time, yes, V?«

»Yeah«, they laughed und some time ago Vik would have felt stupid. But not now. Now was not the time anymore to convince himself that he wasn’t THAT close to V. He was. And now he saw them leaving. It felt so unreal. Again a small wave towards him. »Bye, Vik.« They got in the car, the door closed.

»Bye, V. Show ‘em what you’re made of!«

They said something, but Vik only saw their lips moving (he could swear, it would be ‘Roger that’ again). The next second he heard the music getting louder and then they drove off. Jerkingly, a little unsteady on the first metres and then they got faster. Vik stood there. Hands in his pockets and watched as the car got smaller and smaller. He felt so tired. And weird. He hadn’t expected that it would hit him so hard if the day would come and V would be leaving. He himself had thought a lot about it. How it would be. How he would feel. But everything he had imagined wasn‘t like it was now. It was one more bittersweet memory in his life. He was happy for V, was excited to see and hear what they could achieve, but he would miss them. He already missed them now and they hadn’t even left the city. He would miss them running into the basement, telling him stories, dreaming loudly about their merc life. He would miss the little sparring sessions. He would miss how they would help him here and there. He would miss all the empty NiCola cans around the place. He would miss them asking for stories of his past now and then. He would miss them venting about gigs. Vik would miss everything. And everything was different again now.

He stared into the distance. The Galena was long gone, disappeared between all the other cars of the city. And yet he was still standing there. People walking around him, bumping into him now and then. But he wouldn’t move. Vik clenched his fists. There was no point in denying it anymore: he just had watched his kid drive off into the world. They were gone. An adult now. Living their own life. Before his damn eyes behind his shades could start to water (he already felt it coming), he quickly turned and walked back to the clinic.

His kid was gone.

Gone.

His kid.

It sounded so weird. But they had been happy in the end, he figured. This thought let him smile. Perhaps he had been doing good. It had been worth it. He didn’t regret a single decision, not a single minute or day. His steps were heavy as he took the steps to the clinic.

A soft meow echoed from behind.

Vik turned around. It was a sphinx cat. It looked with bright greenish eyes towards him, tilting the head a little. Vik had been lost in his thoughts, fixated on V and how everything would be different now, but the cat took him back. He looked at the cat until he nodded with a smiling sigh: »Sure, I’ll get you some food.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. This is the end and V is off to Atlanta until they come back and the story we all know unfolds. And Vik is there, waiting for them in NC and taking care of Mr. Brightman.
> 
> I wanna thank everyone of you for sticking with me and all the love I’ve got. I never expected anyone to read that story at all. So thank you all very much!  
> I would love to write some more in the future if any ideas hit me (I thought that V might join the army in Atlanta? Because merc work wasn't really setting off? Read that with quite a lot of pre-canon stories and I actually really like the idea, could be interesting. perhaps towards the ending years of the Unification war? What do you think?). And because I might have a problem. And I might love Vik and V to death. But you know… the usual. Anyway, thx y’all and stay healthy and safe and see ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had major needs for this kind of story, so here we go.  
> My try on the background and situation.
> 
> Hope some of y'all like it and stick with me until the end :)  
> So uh, not much to say. See ya'll for the next chapter.


End file.
